Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus.
Related Art
A vehicle control apparatus is known which assists a driver in steering so as to keep the vehicle running in a lane (refer to JP-A-2005-247158).
A line on which a vehicle runs is affected by a cross slope of the road. Thus, according to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-247158, data of cross slopes of roads is previously stored in a storage unit so as to correspond to each road curvature. Then, the data stored in the storage unit is used to estimate a cross slope depending on the road curvature and further to calculate the steering amount based on the cross slope.
According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-247158, special data, in which cross slopes of roads and road curvatures are related to each other, is required to be previously provided in the vehicle control apparatus.